Another journey by train
by Tonksinette
Summary: Un voyage en train et un bel inconnu : voilà qui ne laissera pas Kurt insensible. Mais c'était sans compter sur Blaine.


**Note de l'auteur :**Je mets "Silly love song" entre parenthèses parce que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire la suite pour l'instant et je préfère ne rien écrire que d'écrire quelque chose d'absolument ingérable. Je vous offre cette dernière fiction écrite dans le train, face à un bel inconnu. Merci à lui de m'avoir inspiré. La prochaine fois que je reviens, il y a de fortes chances que se soit avec quelque chose d'énorme.

Et, il faut aussi que je trouve le temps de me remettre à ma fiction sur Harry Potter !

* * *

_Une autre journée en train :_

Kurt Hummel se félicitait d'avoir trouvé une place assise dans l'un des compartiments du train qui devait le mener à New York. Il pourrait faire le voyage installé confortablement et n'aurait pas à se battre pour rester debout lorsque le train prendrait des virages en épingle ou passerait sur des rails en mauvais état. Satisfait, il posa sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil moelleux dans lequel il était assis et ferma les yeux. Il devait se reposer s'il voulait avoir un teint convenable pour l'audition qu'il devait passer le lendemain. Kurt écoutait les bruits de la gare et, bercé par eux, commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil quand il entendit la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'un homme, qui devait être légèrement plus vieux que lui, vêtu d'un costume gris souris, portant un sac en bandoulière de cuir noir et une grosse valise, s'installait devant lui. Le compartiment était vide à l'exception de Kurt et de Blaine, qui se tenait aux côtés de Kurt et pianotait sur son portable, et le jeune homme songea un instant à demander à l'inconnu d'aller s'asseoir quelques siéges plus loin. Mais quelque chose le retint. Peut être était-ce le fait que le inconnu porte un costume. Kurt avait toujours été attiré par les hommes en costume. Il trouvait cela tellement chic, même si lui n'en mettait que lorsqu'il y était obligé. Et celui que portait l'homme était vraiment magnifique.

Le train démarra dans une secousse, commençant son périple à travers le pays. Kurt poussa un soupir de bonheur : dans quelques heures, il serait à New York. Cette ville était le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui. Il aimait la foule bruyante qui se pressait dans les rues, les enseignes lumineuses des boutiques, le bruit du crissement des pneus de voitures. Lorsqu'il marchait dans les trottoirs de New York, il avait l'impression d'être enfin quelqu'un. Il n'était plus le jeune homme qui peinait à s'affirmer au sein du Glee Club mais le jeune homme dont l'avenir promettait d'être rayonnant. New York était la seule ville qui était assez grande pour accueillir les ambitions de Kurt.

L'attention de Kurt se porta de nouveau sur l'inconnu. Celui-ci avait maintenant les yeux fermés. Il tenait dans sa main droite un Iphone, relié à ses oreilles par des écouteurs blancs. Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en remarquant que la coque de son téléphone était griffée « _Chanel_ ». L'homme avait décidément de très bons goûts. De plus, il avait parfaitement assortis son costume à une chemise blanche finement rayée de bleu pâle et à une cravate bleu nuit rayée de rouge. Le regard de Kurt se posa ensuite sur les chaussures de l'homme, noires et vernies. _Dior_. Cet inconnu avait visiblement un sens aigue de la mode, ce qui était de plus en plus rare selon Kurt.

Profitant du fait que l'homme ne pouvait pas le voir, Kurt laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur le visage de l'étranger. Les cheveux bruns de l'inconnu étaient coupés courts mais gardaient un certain volume. L'inconnu portait des lunettes de plastique noires et rondes. En tournant légèrement la tête, Kurt put lire « _Ray Ban_ » sur les branches. Cet homme était une ode vivante à toutes les marques que le jeune homme affectionnait le plus. L'homme était également rasé de près et son teint mat faisait ressortir à merveille ses lèvres, qui se découpaient en une forme plus claire. Si Kurt avait du choisir un adjectif pour décrire le voyageur, il aurait choisi « français ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'inconnu lui évoquait les hommes d'affaires français qu'il voyait parfois à la télévision. D'ailleurs, peut être venait-il réellement du pays de la Tour Eiffel.

L'esprit de Kurt partit à la dérive. Il imagina qu'il se trouvait seul avec l'inconnu dans le compartiment, Blaine étant sortit pour se rendre aux toilettes. Kurt demandait alors à l'homme s'il avait l'heure, lançant ainsi la conversation. Ils discutaient ensemble quelques minutes, puis Kurt, cédant à une envie irrépressible, se levait et pressait les lèvres de l'inconnu sur les siennes. L'homme saisissait le visage de Kurt entre ses mains, qui exaltaient un doux parfum vanillé, et répondait avec fougue à son baiser. Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'accélérait alors dangereusement à l'idée d'avoir une relation avec un étranger dans un train, alors que Blaine pouvait revenir à tout moment. Kurt s'extrayait de l'étreinte de l'étranger pour aller fermer les rideaux de la porte vitrée du compartiment et…

- Kurt ? Tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Blaine sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées. Se sentant vaguement coupable d'imaginer embrasser un autre que son petit ami alors que celui-ci se trouvait à côté de lui, il se tourna vers l'ancien Warbler qui le regardait, l'air contrarié.

- Non, avoua Kurt en continuant de regarder du coin de l'oeil l'inconnu. Désolé Blaine.

- Je te demandais si je pouvais prendre ton portable pour appeler ma mère, reprit Blaine avec agacement. J'ai épuisé mon forfait.

- Hum…

Tandis que son petit ami fouillait dans son vieux sac, à la recherche du téléphone portable de Kurt, celui-ci reprit discrètement l'observation du beau voyageur. Il avait, à présent, ouvert les yeux, et le jeune homme constata avec ravissement qu'ils avaient une merveilleuse couleur verte. L'homme enleva ses écouteurs et sortit un épais livre de poche de son sac. Curieux de savoir quelles pouvaient être les lectures d'un être qui semblait si parfait, Kurt fixait le livre pour essayer d'en lire le résumé. Il lui fallut quelque secondes pour réaliser que l'écriture au dos du livre n'était pas de l'anglais. L'homme était donc bien un étranger.

Soudain, l'inconnu adressa un clin d'œil à Kurt par-dessus son livre. Kurt ne put réprimer un mouvement de surprise et détourna immédiatement le regard de l'homme, tandis que son cœur s'affolait. Il se tourna vers Blaine afin de voir si celui-ci avait aussi remarqué le signe du voyageur. Mais Blaine, l'air pensif, semblait profondément absorbé par le paysage que l'on parvenait difficilement à distinguer à travers la fenêtre trempée. En effet, il pleuvait maintenant violemment mais Kurt, tout à son observation, ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Kurt prit une profonde inspiration afin de calmer son rythme cardiaque: il avait dû mal voir. Peut être l'étranger avait-il juste cligné des yeux pour éclaircir sa vue qui se brouillait.

Afin d'en être certain, le jeune homme leva à nouveau le regard vers l'inconnu, le plus discrètement qu'il pu. Il croisa le regard de l'homme en costume et celui-ci lui adressa de nouveau un clin d'œil. Cette fois-ci, le doute n'était plus possible. A la fois flatté et gêné, Kurt sentit ses joues s'empourprer et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme il le faisait sans s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra de nouveau. Il eut soudain chaud et regretta d'avoir mis son pull de laine beige, qui n'arrangeait rien. Tandis que l'homme le fixait, un sourire aux lèvres, Kurt remua sur son siège pour masquer sa gêne et donna, sans le vouloir, un coup de coude à Blaine.

Son petit ami étouffa une plainte et se retourna vers lui. Kurt vit ses yeux s'attarder sur ses joues et cela lui donna la certitude qu'elles devaient être écarlates. Blaine demanda d'un ton dans laquelle Kurt perçu nettement l'inquiétude :

- Tout va bien Kurt ? Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise.

- J'ai simplement chaud, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix moins assurée qu'à l'ordinaire. Je pensais que nous avions choisis la meilleure compagnie de train mais j'ai dû me tromper. Ils ne sont même pas capables de régler le chauffage.

Kurt se força à rire mais Blaine n'eut même pas un sourire. Ses yeux allaient maintenant de l'inconnu à Kurt et de Kurt à l'inconnu. Le jeune homme comprit que Blaine avait deviné que le chauffage n'était pas la vraie raison de la gêne de son petit ami. L'ancien Warbler croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en fusillant l'homme du regard. Celui-ci lisait son livre, le visage tranquille, comme s'il n'y était pour rien dans l'atmosphère tendue qui emplissait à présent le compartiment. Kurt, qui n'osait plus regarder personne, saisit son portable que Blaine avait posé sur la tablette qui lui faisait face, et commença à taper un texto qu'il destinait à Mercedes.

Le portable de Blaine rompit le silence pesant du compartiment lorsqu'il sonna, faisant entendre les premières notes de _Blackbird_. Le jeune homme décroisa les bras pour saisir son téléphone et décrocha, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à l'étranger en costume. Kurt, ne put alors s'empêcher de tourner les yeux vers l'homme afin de voir s'il lisait toujours. L'inconnu rangeait son livre dans son sac noir et Kurt le vit tourner la tête vers Blaine qui regardait à nouveau par la fenêtre, se disputant avec sa mère parce qu'elle ne répondait jamais à ses appels. Profitant du fait que l'ancien Warbler ne lui prête plus attention, l'homme fit un signe de tête à Kurt, lui indiquant la porte du compartiment.

Le jeune homme comprit qu'il voulait qu'ils sortent. Kurt hésita. L'homme était vraiment attirant et Kurt devinait que s'ils allaient hors du wagon, ce n'était sûrement pas pour avoir une gentille conversation. Et le jeune homme devait admettre que l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air avec le voyageur était plutôt tentante. L'homme dû deviner que Kurt était sur le point de céder car il lui adressa un sourire radieux. Mais les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur Blaine, qui parlait à présent à sa mère avec apaisement, et il n'eut soudainement plus aucune envie de suivre l'étranger.

Blaine avait toujours été à ses côtés depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il était celui qui servait à Kurt de boussole, de tuteur, de pilier et de repère. Blaine croyait en les rêves de Kurt et faisait tout son possible pour qu'ils se réalisent. Et pourtant, le jeune homme savait à quel point Blaine devait souffrir d'envisager qu'il soit accepté à la NYADA. Même s'ils n'en parlaient pas vraiment, Kurt avait compris à quel point Blaine était effrayé par l'idée de devoir rester un an seul à McKingley en sachant Kurt loin de lui. Il aimait Blaine et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Pas à cause d'un étranger en costume gris souris. Kurt n'envisageait pas sa vie sans Blaine. Cela aurait été comme perdre ses deux jambes.

L'inconnu fit à Kurt un secone signe de tête vers la porte, plus pressant cette fois-ci. Mais avant que Kurt n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre par la négative, il sentit la main de Blaine se poser sur sa cuisse. Kurt leva les yeux vers son petit ami et comprit qu'il avait dû surprendre le geste de la tête de l'homme. Les mâchoires de Blaine étaient à présent serrées, ce qui était un signe de colère chez lui, Kurt le savait. Il s'attendait à voir l'ancien Warbler s'énerver contre l'homme mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, Blaine s'adressa à Kurt, tout en observant le voyageur du coin de l'œil :

- Ma mère te souhaite de réussir ton audition, Chéri.

Kurt remarqua que le dernier mot avait été légèrement appuyé, comme si Blaine tenait à faire comprendre à l'étranger que Kurt et lui était ensemble et qu'il valait mieux qu'il cesse de draguer son petit ami.

- Tu la remercieras pour moi, répondit Kurt qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

La voix métallique annonça le prochain arrêt et l'inconnu se leva. Il posa son sac de cuir sur son épaule et commença à tirer sa valise vers la porte. Etrangement, l'inconnu semblait avoir beaucoup plus de difficulté à la faire bouger que lorsqu'il était entré dans le compartiment. Il se tourna vers Kurt, qui se sentit à nouveau rougir et s'adressa à lui avec un fort accent, ignorant totalement Blaine :

- Excusez-moi. Pouvez-vous m'aidez à porter ma valise hors du train ? Elle est très lourde.

Kurt sentit la main de Blaine se contracter sur sa jambe et il eut peur que son petit ami fasse payer son dernier affront à l'inconnu. Pourquoi insistait-il donc alors que Blaine avait clairement indiqué que Kurt n'était pas libre ? Kurt entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami et il sentit presque instantanément le corps Blaine se détendre.

- Je suis désolé mais je me suis blessé en faisant du sport la semaine dernière, répondit Kurt en se retenant de rire, et mon médecin m'a interdis de porter des choses lourdes. Mais Blaine peut vous aider si vous le souhaitez.

L'homme marmonna une réponse que Kurt ne comprit pas et sortit du compartiment, sa valise étant redevenue, comme par magie, légère. Le costume gris referma la porte coulissante, plus violement qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Aussitôt, Kurt et Blaine échangèrent un regard et furent pris d'un fou rire, qui dura plusieurs minutes. Ce fut Blaine qui parvint à parler le premier, entre deux hoquets :

- Excellente idée de lui proposer mon aide. Mais ça n'a pas eut l'air de le ravir.

Kurt ne répondit pas mais plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine. Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser, tout en passant ses mains autour du cou de Kurt. Alors, Kurt songea qu'il pourrait peut être aller fermer les rideaux de la porte du compartiment pour qu'ils puissent avoir un petit peu d'intimité. Et cette idée le fit sourire, alors qu'il embrassait maintenant Blaine comme si chaque baiser devait être le dernier.


End file.
